The Hand You're Delt
by CyXandrix
Summary: A mini series of BunnyFrost Lemons that all start with a game of strip poker and, well...go from there. Terrible at these things - - Warning: Sexual Content! This is a Lemon! Yaoi! MalexMale Rated M for a reason! There, you've been warned, anything else if your own fault!
1. Jack of Spades

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other Rise of the Guardians characters, I just love them alot!

**GAH! I can't believe I actually did this! I wrote a lemon! -_- Just read it! *hides in shame* ****_Ihaveofficiallywrittenpornab outagiantanthropomorphicrabb itandanimmortalteenagedwinte rspiritwhatamIdoingwithmylif e?_**

"This is boring!" Jack explained, throwing his cards down dramatically.

"What's the matter Frostbite? Gett'n sick a losing?" Aster asked smugly.

"Why does it matter? There isn't anything to lose!" Jack said in exasperation.

"Oh, it that it? How bout we make things a bit more interest'n then?"

"How so?" Jack asked, interested.

"Up for a little strip poker snowflake?" Aster said, a gleam in his bright green eyes.

Jack stared at him for a moment then laughed "You're joking, right?"

"What's the matter mate? Scared?" Aster mocked.

"NO!" Jack said quickly, he certainly wasn't going to let the giant rabbit question him "Deal it."

Aster grinned and grabbed the deck, shuffling it thoroughly and tossing 5 cards Jack's way. Jack grinned up at Aster and they began to play, this was going to be fun.

Several hands later Jack was forced to admit that perhaps he hadn't thought this out very well, the idea of was strip poker was far less threatening when your entire wardrobe consisted of a leather harness, two wrist guards and leather foot wraps. So there he sat, in his underwear trying vainly to preserve some of his dignity while Aster sat across from him comfortably sprawled out still with both is foot wraps in place. Jack had him this time though, he looked at his cards, a straight flush in diamonds and said "Well bunny, are you in or out?"

Aster mulled it over for a moment, checked his cards again and then said "In, let's see what ya got snowflake."

Jack didn't miss the double meaning of the words as he placed his cards on the table with a smug smile. "Beat that."

"Not bad Frostbite, not bad." Aster said as he dropped his hand onto the table in defeat. Jack grinned until he saw the unimaginably smug grin on the rabbit's face; he took a closer look at the cards, Ten of spades, Queen of Spades, King of Spades, Ace of Spades. "Oh, forgot one." Aster said with a grin, dropping the Jack of spades onto the table. A Royal Flush…the rabbit had a freaking Royal Flush!

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Jack said in disbelief.

"Nope, come on now Snowflake, you know the rules. Let's see what you got." Aster said with a grin, leaning back in his chair as he looked expectantly at Jack, taking a sip of his orange tinted drink.

Jack slowly stood, his face as red as North's coat, something he would have killed for at that moment. His embarrassment was made worse by the fact that he felt himself getting aroused, that fact both surprising and disturbing to the winter spirit. He willed his arousal to go away which, naturally, had the opposite effect. With a sigh Jack gripped the elastic of his underwear and in one swift motion dropped them to the ground around his ankles. Aster choked slightly on his drink, Jack blushed harder, if that were possible, as Aster looked at him appraisingly his emerald eyes roaming over Jack's exposed body. "Enjoying ourselves hmm Frostbite?"

That remark irritated Jack and with a quick flick of his foot he tossed his underwear up caught them and shot them straight into Aster's face. That's when he noticed a patch of pink in the white fur of the rabbit's groin. Jack's shock was joined a moment later by anger, the stupid rabbit was giving him shit and there he was getting hard himself…and why the hell was he getting hard in the first place! Aster chuckled lightly as he grabbed the underwear, giving them an over exaggerated sniff and shot them across the room well out of Jack's reach. His gaze returned to Jack and the winter spirit's blush started creeping down his neck, the combination of the hungry look in his eye and his rapidly growing hard on was starting to make Jack uncomfortable…well, most of him. His own member seemed determined to show up the rabbit's rising to full mast in a matter of seconds, he suddenly wished he had his underwear back.

We made to move toward the place his underwear had landed when Aster said "Where you going off to Snowflake." He looked at Jack, he paw lazily playing with his growing hard on. Jack stared back, trying to ignore the flash of warmth that surged through his groin at the sight. Slowly Aster lifted his available hand and beckoned Jack over. Every fiber of Jack's being told him to walk away, gather his clothes and leave before this went any farther. Jack wasn't sure where exactly this was going, but he knew it wasn't anywhere he wanted to be, he should just get his clothes and leave, let Aster sober up and pretend this never happened. He took one halting step forward, followed by another and then another. Before he was really aware of what he was doing Jack was in front of Aster.

'What the hell am I doing standing here naked next to an obviously horny and drunk Aster' asked the more rational and rapidly fading part of his brain; more importantly, why is it turning me on? That rational part of his brain promptly switched off as Aster, moving faster and with more coordination then Jack would have expected from the drunk rabbit, stood and smashed his lips to Jack's. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, a moment more for his brain to start to protest, a moment past that for his body to tell his brain to shut the hell up, and then he melted into the kiss. It felt good, no not good, amazing. His lips pressed to Aster's, his body pressed against the warm fur, Aster's member hard against his stomach, his own erection against the soft fur, it all combined in feelings that Jack didn't quite understand nor did her care to. He moaned into the kiss as Aster's tongue forced its way into his mouth, the warm appendage pressing against his own as they fought for dominance. Aster chuckled at Jack's involuntary moan, which irked the younger spirit greatly 'two can play that game' he thought as an idea occurred to him.

Jack hesitated for a brief moment then reached down letting out a chuckle of his own at the hissing gasp that escaped Aster as Jack's cold hand wrapped around his erection, the hiss becoming a low growling moan as Jack ran his hand slowly down the Pooka's impressive member. Breaking the kiss Aster brought his mouth to Jack's ear and growled "Careful now Frostbite, don't wanna go startin somethin ya don't have to balls to finish."

"I've got plenty of balls!" Jack snapped back, letting out a little yip that turned into a throaty moan as a warm paw ran over his crotch confirming his story, coming to a rest on his shaft and beginning a steady stroking motion.

"That you do." Aster growled, a laugh in his voice as he nipped at Jack's neck, eliciting lovely little gasps and moans from the winter spirit. Continuing his own ministrations on the rabbit Jack began thrusting into the paw working on his own shaft, feeling himself getting closer. Suddenly the paw was gone, much to Jack's displeasure. Before he had a chance to complain he felt himself pushed back onto the table, catching himself by the edges he tried to steady himself but Aster continued pushing until he was lying on his back, the playing cards sticking to the bare skin of his back. Jack opened his mouth, intending to ask the rabbit what he was about, he got out "wha-" before his words were cut off by a gasp as something warm and wet ran the length of his shaft, stopping and swirling around the tip once before it was enveloped in warmth. Jack threw his head back and moaned as Aster took him all the way into his mouth, sliding up slowly and swirling his tongue around the tip before going back down again. Jack grabbed the edge of the table, his toes curling, as he shouted little wordless exclamations.

Just as Jack began thrusting up into the warm mouth enveloping him Aster pulled back, the rabbits tongue ran down his shaft and continued on, slipping over his balls as Jack felt his legs lifted up until his knees here pressed to his chest. Apprehension gripped Jack as he felt a pair of furry paws spreading his cheeks apart, giving easy access to his ass. He was debating whether to say something when he felt that same warm wet appendage run along the ring of his entrance. Jack let out a shaky breath, he had never felt anything like this before but moon did he enjoy it. He had no idea how long he lay there, Aster's tongue doing things he'd never thought possible the rabbit's whiskers tickling his sensitive cheeks, but eventually he felt Aster stand and pull him up until he was in a sitting position.

There, standing proudly at attention was the rabbit's imposing manhood. Seeing it face to face Jack was surprised by just how large it was, intimidatingly so; apparently there was something to that myth about big feet. Jack glanced up, his sheepish expression meeting Aster's expectant one. Steeling himself Jack slowly leaned forward and licked along the impressive length, it was warm and smooth against his tongue with a slightly salty taste that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Growing more confident Jack leaned forward and took a few inches of it in his mouth swirling his tongue in the same way Aster had as he moved up and down slowly. He was rewarded with a low growl from Aster who put one hand on his head, furry fingers weaving through white hair but not exerting any pressure, leaving Jack in control. After several minutes Jack's jaw was getting sore but he didn't want to stop, he was enjoying the little moans he could coax from Aster like this, plus the rabbit's musk was intoxicating.

Chuckling Aster pulled away with a joking "Down boy." Ignoring the glare Jack shot at him Aster sat back on the chair, grabbing Jack's waist so as that when he settled Jack was straddling him, knees in the chair cushion and chest against Aster's. Jack felt a thrill of fear run through him as he felt something hard pressing against his suddenly very exposed entrance. He stiffened and Aster seemed to notice "Easy Snowflake, just relax." He said as he placed a paw on either of Jack's hips; Jack took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he knew was coming. Slowly he felt Aster lowering him down, the rabbit's huge member pushing at his entrance until he let out a hiss as it slipped inside him. He breathed deep as his entrance flared with pain, Aster sliding farther in every second. Jack shuddered as he slipped farther down the giant shaft, the rabbit was huge! It felt like he was being split in half as Aster filled him to the limit and beyond, his ass was on fire, his face screwed up in pain. Then he felt fur brush his cheeks and he realized Aster was completely inside him. Slowly Aster lifted him, sliding him up until just the tip was still inside him and them back down again, he heard the throaty moan from the rabbit past the pounding of blood in his ears as he slip all the way down again. Slowly Aster picked up the pace sliding in and out faster and faster as the pain shifted to a dull throbbing; then Jack adjusted himself slightly and as he slid down Aster's member is brushed against…something. Jack let out a low moan as pleasure exploded inside him, his own length jumping in response.

"There we go." Aster said and he adjusted slightly, thrusting up into Jack and hitting that spot dead center; Jack screamed. All pain was forgotten as Aster thrust into that spot again and again, each impact like a little explosion in Jack's brain, it felt incredible, better than anything he'd ever imagined. He was moaning and whining like mad as he bounced up and down while Aster thrust into him. He could feel himself getting close, his moans growing louder and his bouncing more frantic. After what seemed like both hours and seconds Jack felt the build up in him break and he moaned long and loud as his body spasmed with his release, his muscles tensing and relaxing rapidly as he unloaded himself all over Aster's furry chest.

Apparently Jack's clenching was too much for Aster because after several more rapid thrusts Jack felt the rabbit shudder underneath with his own release. Jack could feel Aster filling him as he jerked a few more times before slowly pulling out of the winter spirit, panting heavily. "Damn Snowflake." Jack heard Aster say as he collapsed against the rabbit's chest exhausted and spent, feeling the sticky spots he'd left in Aster's fur, and promptly passed out.

Jack blinked awake blearily, blinking his eyes in the morning light filtering into the room; he'd had the wildest dream last night. He flinched as a sharp pain shot through his rear as he stretched "Alright, not a dream" he muttered to himself as he looked around the empty room. He was curled in the chair Aster had been sitting in last night during their poker game and…other activities, a warm blanket wrapped around him. The house was quiet, nobody else was moving around. Looking at the table Jack saw a mug with a playing card leaned against it. He grabbed the mug, sipping the warm coffee gratefully and examined the card, it was the Jack of spades. Scrawled along the side of the card in Aster's handwriting were four words.

_Walk it off frostbite_

**Well, there ya go. I know, it was terrible! . Still can't believe I actually wrote this -_- I'm never gonna be clean again! (ya, like I was beforehand -_-) In case you're wondering no, this does not take place during any of my other fics it's just a little lemony one-shot that was rattling around in my head. Let me know what you think in the reviews! ^_^**


	2. Jokers Wild

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other character from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot.

**GAH! I did it again! The damn thing has taken on a life of its own and evolved into a mini-series thing -_- I can't believe I'm writing a series of lemons…I feel so dirty! . Hope you enjoy this one, part two of five I'm thinking. ^_^**

"So, after movie when all are leaving Sandy, well, Sandy do thing!" North said to Sandy, suppressing a laugh. Sandy waved a hand and shook his head but North would not take no for an answer "Come Sandy, do do!" Sandy rolled his eyes with a smile and stood up on his chair where everyone could see him clearly. Suddenly his face scrunched into a pained expression and he placed a hand on his chest, waving away nonexistent help with the other. He stayed like that for a moment before he threw his arm back, thrusting his chest forward as the golden head of a wormlike something popped out of his chest, teeth gnashing before it launched itself into the air and dissolved. Jack jumped while North and Aster both laughed, North's booms nearly overshadowing the lower more raspy mirth of the rabbit. "And how did Tooth react?" North asked in-between laughs. Sandy put a hand to his forehead dramatically before falling backward into the seat, lying there for a second before sitting up and taking a drink from the glass in front of him.

"It wasn't funny!" Tooth insisted as she blushed into her own glass, her cheeks matching the deep red of the wine. Jack laughed along with the others, sipping at his own glass. He was thoroughly enjoying himself at North's new year's party, a tradition for the guardians both to get together as a group and an excuse for North to brag about how well that year's Christmas had gone. All the guardians were in a particularly good mood tonight, Jack suspecting that the various drinks around the table were responsible. He looked at North, the large mad drinking a clear liquid that certainly wasn't water by the glass. Tooth was sipping at her third glass of wine, a little more giggly than usual. Sandy was downing a golden liquid that Jack did not have a name for, it seemed to flow more like sand then water whenever the guardian of dreams took swig; jack suspected there would some interesting dreams going around tonight. He himself was nursing a small glass of wine, he knew he was a lightweight in the department and didn't want to get too drunk. Then his eyes fell on Aster, the Pooka was just downing another glass of an orange tinted drink, holding his cup to North for a refill. Jack had been worried about how the Pooka would act toward him after that night several months ago, but Aster acted as though it never happened. He hadn't so much as alluded to it once in the few times Jack had seen him since.

A couple hours of stories, jokes and drinks later Sandy stood, slightly wobbly and explained with slightly blurred sand pictures that he had to get going and bring about dreams for that night. Not long after that Tooth took her leave, swaying a little as she stood, stating that she had to get back and direct her fairies. The door had barely closed behind Tooth when North said "How about he have some fun eh?"

"What kind of fun are you suggesting mate?" Aster asked, sounding like he knew very well what North was getting at.

"Just friendly game." North said as he pulled out a deck of cards, a large bottle of clear liquid and three small glasses. "Each take one card and place on forehead. You ask questions about card until you guess, every wrong question takes shot."

"Not scared are ya Frostbite?" Aster asked with a smug grin.

"You're on." Jack said with a grin, a little more confident then he felt. He knew he was at a disadvantage, but he had barely had a single glass of wine that night while both North and Aster had been going pretty hard for a couple hours, hopefully that would even the playing field a bit.

North chuckled as he tipped the large bottle, filling each glass nearly to the top. North offered Jack the deck and he drew a card without looking at it, pressing it to his forehead until it stuck. North and Aster did the same with Aster securing his card with a length of leather since the card would not stick to his fur. When they were all set, Jack with his card, North with the six of Clubs and Aster with the nine of Diamonds North said "Youngest first." With a wave toward Jack.

"Is it red?" Jack asked them.

"Nope." "Nyhet." Jack frowned and grabbed one of the glasses, looking at the innocent looking liquid before downing it in one gulp. The liquor burned like fire as he swallowed it, coughing and nearly choking on it, a reaction Aster and North both found quite amusing. "Your go." Jack choked out, gesturing to Aster.

"Black?"

"Sorry." "Nyhet." Aster downed a glass without the slightest reaction then looked at North.

"Black?" Both Jack and Aster nodded and North laughed heartily as he looked at Jack.

"Clubs?"

"Nope" "Nyhet" Jack took another shot, nearly choking again, a warm feeling was starting to rise from his stomach and into his chest. He looked at Aster.

"Diamonds?" Jack and North both nodded and Aster smiled smugly before looking at North.

"Spade?"

"Nope" "Sorry" North cursed in Russian and downed a shot without even blinking, turning once again to Jack.

Jack was about to ask if his card was a face card when he noticed something in Aster's eye, a slight gleam in the way he was looking at Jack's card. He stared at the rabbit for a second before asking "Jack of Spades?"

"How did you do that?" North asked loudly as he waved a hand at Jack's card, Aster merely looked back at Jack almost seeming impressed. Jack grabbed the card from his head a grinned, North saying "Best two of three!"

Jack shook his head, he was already starting to feel a bit light headed and he knew another round was a very bad idea. He stood up and excused himself, waving off North's protests and ignoring Aster's jibes at his bravery, he made his way to one of the spare rooms North kept for guests; he heard North challenging Aster to another round as left the room. His head buzzed pleasantly as he shed his clothing and crawled into the soft bed, he was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Jack woke with a start as something large and warm fell on top of him, crushing the breath from his lungs in an "ooof" that was muffled by thick fur.

"The hell?" Questioned Aster as he pushed himself off the bed "Whasha doin n ma bed Frosbie?" He slurred looking blearily down at Jack. Jack could smell the liquor on his breath even from that distance. "Got a tase n now yer back fer anothr go are ya?" He said with a throaty chuckle.

"What? No, Aster this is MY room, you're in MY bed." Jack said as his race turned a deep scarlet at the rabbits words, a rush of warmth suffusing his groin.

"Ya wan me n yer bed Frosbie? Why didn ya say so?" He laughed again as he took a step forward onto the bed, shifting so that he has kneeling on the soft matress. Jack could smell the liquor stronger now, and something else, something he hadn't smelled in months, Aster's musk. In the weak moonlight filtering into the room through the large window Jack could see that Aster was hard, very hard. Running a lazy paw up and down his shaft Aster said "Look oo it ish Snowflake, yer ol frien." He chuckled scooting forward, bringing his large member closer to Jack's face.

A very weak part of Jack told him to leave, but he ignored it and it faded quickly. He would be lying if he hadn't thought of that more than a few times over the last few months, and the Pooka's musk was overpowering this close, the thick smell drawing Jack closer until he was kneeling face to face with it. Jack had forgotten just how large the Pooka was, that didn't intimidate him this time though as he gripped the base and slowly ran his hand up and down several times grinning at the low growling moan that escaped from the rabbit. Leaning forward Jack flicked the tip with his tongue, Asters moan turning into a gasp as he took as much of the rabbit as he could into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip Jack worked a hand up and down the remainder of the Pooka's shaft, enjoying the feeling against his hand and tongue as Aster tensed and relaxed at his efforts.

Jack continued his machinations for several minutes, greatly enjoying the little yips and growls he could coax from the Pooka when Aster grabbed his head with both paws. The Pooka was breathing heavily as he started thrusting into Jack's mouth. His enormous shaft sliding against Jack's tongue and the roof of his mouth as his breathing got faster, and his thrusts more erratic. Jack gaged slightly as Aster hit the back of his throat several times, the rabbits breathing harsh, his whole body tensing. Jack knew what was coming and tried to pull back but Aster held him in place, the Pooka's hands like clamps on his head. Aster let out a deep growling moan as his body released, shooting wave after wave into the winter spirits mouth. Aster tasted both salty and sweet, an unusual combination that Jack found he rather enjoyed, despite not being given a choice in sampling it.

Aster was breathing heavily as he released Jack's head. Leaning over lying down on the bed, he patted Jack on the cheek as he did so. Aster settled himself into the bed and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing as his body sank into the mattress. Jack looked at the Pooka incredulously "Um, hello?!" he shouted.

Opening a single bleary eye Aster said "Wha?" Jack gestured to his own raging hard on. "Ya got a han, don ya?" before rolling over and settling back into the bed.

Jack stared at him, shock and anger missing in equal measure. "Hey…HEY! ASTER!" he waited but got no response. A moment later a low snore sounded through the room. Jack couldn't believe it, the freakin rabbit was leaving him blue balled! Oh he would pay for this, that was for sure. Jack waited a few minutes then blew lightly on Aster's face, getting no response at all to the cold air. Jack rolled the Pooka onto his back and went to work. Standing back several minutes later he smiled at his handy work. He was about to leave the room when he noticed moonlight reflecting off Aster's head. Leaning closer he saw a Joker card still tied to Aster's head, the drunk asshole must have forgotten it was still tied on; with an evil grin he grabbed the card and a pen from the desk in the room.

Aster woke the next morning with a pounding headache, and a terrible taste in his mouth. He groaned, he'd had a lot of hang overs but this one was a doozy, he must have been completely plastered last night. As he stretched his long frame, Aster felt a slight tickle at his groin, reaching down to scratch it he froze as his fingers met not fur, but soft skin. Looking down Aster saw a large pink patch centered at his groin. He jumped up, nearly falling back into the bed as a wave of vertigo swept over him, and stumbled to the mirror. His mouth hung open in horror at the sight reflected before him. He'd been shaved from his lower stomach to his groin, the thin lines of fur that remained spelled out 4 words.

_Jack Frost was here_

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in those comment things over there and tell me if you like this enough to see more of these stories! ^_^**


	3. Double Down

**Apparently I can only write porn at night, sat down this morning as stared at this for an hour before giving up. Try again in the evening? Don't in 20 minutes -_- So here is the 3****rd**** bit, things are changing a little between these two, and Aster's not drunk this time! Hope you enjoy! I'm going to bed XD **

"Got any…fives?" Jack asked.

Jamie smirked "Go fish."

Jack reached for the deck and grabbed a card. He was visiting with Jamie, something he did every week or so ever since the guardians had defeated Pitch. Today they were sitting in Jamie's room playing a game of go fish and Jack was letting Jamie win. They had just finished their game when a hole opened up in the corner of the room and Aster hoped out…wearing a pair a Khaki short. Jack let out a single choked laugh before composing himself.

"Bunny!" Jamie exclaimed happily before looking questioningly at the clothing.

"Well hello there Crocodile Bunnee, should I deal you in for the next game?" Jack said, looking up innocently at the rabbit, who was glaring at him.

"We need to talk. Now." Aster said sternly, his face a calm mask.

Jack looked at Aster for a moment, gauging the danger in refusing. Jamie and Aster both said "Jack" at the same time; Jamie said it like a question, Aster like an expletive.

"Alright," Jack said then turned to Jamie "Sorry Jamie, official guardian business, I'll see you next week k?"

"Alright, I'll see you then Jack. Bye Bunny, nice to see you too! You should come visit Sophie soon, she asks about you." Jamie said, waving as a hole opened up underneath Jack and Aster, swallowing both of them, the cards and one of Jamie's rugs.

"You know you'll have to bring that back, right?" Jack said, pointing to the rug.

Aster glared at him for a moment and then unbuttoned the shorts, dropping them and revealing Jack's handiwork from the previous night "Tell me Frostbite, have ya just taken leave a yer senses, or do ya have some sort a death wish?" Jack was fighting back laughter at the sight, much to Aster's outrage "You think this is funny?" he shouted, his anger rising rapidly.

"No…I think is freaking hilarious!" Jack doubled over in laughter as Aster took a step forward; he seemed to be applying quite a bit of effort toward not punching Jack right then and there.

"Why did ya do somethin so stupid? And what the hell is this about?" He asked, tossing Jack a playing card.

Jack caught the card and examined it. It was the Joker that had been tied to Aster's head last night, the words _Hope you enjoy your morning as much as I enjoyed my night Kangaroo_ scrawled across the white surface in his own handwriting. "You know damn well what it's about." Jack said angrily, the mirth gone from his voice. When Aster looked at him without comprehension Jack said "You honestly don't remember last night? How out of it were you?"

"A lot… What happened?" Aster asked flatly.

"Ha, you wanna know what happened? Fine. You came stumbling into my room, barely able to string two words together, slurring every other syllable, spouting some cocky bullshit about me 'coming back for another go,' face fucked me and then passed out!" Jack was angry now, his emotions from last night coming back "THAT is what happened. THAT is why I did that. You're lucky I didn't shave all of you." Jack crossed his arms and turned his back on Aster.

Aster stared at the back of Jack's head, bringing a paw up to pinch the pride of his nose. "Look Frostbite…I'm sorry." Aster said quietly, the anger gone from his voice.

Jack turned around, his eyes wide in surprise at what he'd heard "What was that?"

"I'm sorry." He said louder "I'm sorry I did that, obviously I wasn't myself."

"I'd say not." Jack said, reluctant to let Aster off the hook so easy.

Aster sighed "Can I make it up to ya?"

Jack looked at him for a long moment and the grinned "You can finish what you started."

Aster looked at him with his head cocked in confusion, one ear going down slightly. Jack looked down at the crotch of his own pants and then back up at Aster. Aster sighed and looked away for a moment before saying "Fine." Jack grinned and gestured to his groin, clearly in invitation. Aster crossed the tunnel in two steps, undid the buckle of Jack's pants and slid them down in one fluid motion. He smiled when he saw Jack's already partially hard member "lookin forward to this eh Frostbite?" He asked with a wink that made Jack's length jump, eliciting another laugh from Aster. Aster knelt down and went to work, a few licks had Jack at full attention, the rabbits tongue working down his shaft before sliding up to flick the head and repeat the process.

Aster went on like that for a while, teasing Jack until the winter spirit was almost whimpering. With one swift motion he took Jack completely into his mouth earning him a moan from the younger spirit. Jack threw out a hand against the wall behind him to steady himself as Aster went to work on his shaft, his warm tongue swirling around it as his head bobbed up and down. After a few minutes Aster lifted his head, Jack sliding from his mouth with a little 'pop,' looked up at Jack and winked before going back down, taking Jack's entire crotch, balls and all, into his mouth. Jack moaned quite loudly as the warmth enveloped him "Oh…moon…Bunny…" He panted as he felt himself approaching his limit. Sensing Jack was getting close Aster released Jack's balls and started on his shaft at twice the intensity as before. Jack was gasping and moaning like mad as he felt him entire body tense. Just as he felt himself release he jerked his hips back, pulling himself out of Aster's mouth and painted the rabbits face white.

Grinning and panting he looked down meeting a pair of annoyed green eyes "You've just been Jack _Frosted!_" Aster rolled his eyes as Jack laughed. Looking down past Aster's face Jack saw the rabbit's own manhood, rabbithood? Standing proudly at attention, apparently Aster had enjoyed himself as well. With a smirk Jack gave Aster's shoulder a hard shove, putting the Pooka off balance and causing him to tumble into his back.

"What'r you about Frostbi-i-i" Aster started, his voice trailing off into a small gasp as Jack dropped to his knees and licked his way from the bottom of the rabbit's shaft to the top. "I thought ya wanted me ta finish what I started last night?" Aster said as Jack continued his machinations, slowly licking his way back to the base.

Looking up Jack said "_I_ wouldn't leave you like this. Now shut up." Aster obeyed, leaning his head back against the ground as Jack resumed work on his member. Jack grinned as he ran his tongue up and down the rabbit's impressive length, Aster shuddering as the coolness of the contact. The Pooka let out a full throated moan as Jack took him into his mouth, his lips sliding as far down Aster as they could. Jack closed his eyes as he bobbed enjoying the taste on his tongue and the moans in his ears, he swirled his tongue teasingly around Aster's member as his lips slid up and down. Jack's hand work on what Jack couldn't fit in his mouth, sliding up and down the hard shaft. On a whim Jack bobbed his head down, continuing on when he felt Aster hit the back of his throat, angling his head to give himself more room. He continued down, ignoring the urge to gag, until his nose brushed against fur; he'd taken Aster's entire shaft down his throat!

"Bloody hell Frostbite!" Aster said, his shudder becoming a chuckle as Jack jerked his head up, coughing. "Don't suck off more than you can blow now Snowflake." He said with a wink. Jack responded by diving down and taking all of Aster once again, bobbing up and down shallowly several times before he had to slide back up letting all but the tip slide out of his mouth. With a wink at Aster he went back down, taking a more reasonable amount into his mouth, sliding up and down quickly. He could tell Aster was getting close as the Pooka started thrusting up into his mouth and after a moment he felt the shudder beneath him, heard the deep throaty moan and tasted the salty sweetness of the Pooka flood his mouth.

Jack leaned back as he swallowed the last the Pooka offered, his head landing next to Aster's feet, his own feet flopping out as he unbent his knees. "Damn Snowflake, you're a good lay." Aster said, breathing heavily.

Jack laughed tiredly, his jaw sore "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, it was meant as one." Aster said.

"Oh I bet you say that to all the guys." Jack said, nudging Aster's head with his foot.

Aster kicked Jack lightly in response, chuckling at the winter spirit's quite 'ow' After a couple minutes of them both lying there staring at the dirt roof of the tunnel Aster said "If you-uh- promise no more unwanted trims I'll-uh-promise not to leave you like that next time." Aster said tentatively.

"Next time?" Jack asked.

"Next time." Aster replied, the words sounding like both a question and an offer.

Jack thought. He certainly enjoyed himself with Aster like this, and it was just sex after all so what was the harm? "Next time." Jack said, a confirmation.

**There ya go! Part 3/5, hope 4/5 tomorrow or the next day, we'll see. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks to everyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews my stories! Love you all! *HUG***


	4. Full House

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe; I just love them a lot!

**Here's the 4****th**** bit. You all wanted something more hardcore? Well here ya go you bunch of pervs! (;P I love you all!) Enjoy!**

**Edit: So I have no idea how, but a rather important sentence got deleted from the story somewhere between my Word processor and and I had to re-upload this :/ Sorry about that -_-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe; I just love them a lot!

Jack was sitting in the cave near his pond that he called home whenever he wasn't bunking at North's or out bringing snow to various parts of the world. He liked the little nook, as sparsely decorated as it was with a bed a chair and a table, it was his place to get away from everything and he liked it like that. He had always been a solitary spirit, even after children started to believe in him and he became a guardian he still preferred the company of his thought and the wind to that of others…with one notable exception. It had been over a month since his last tryst with Aster, and as much as it riled him to admit it, he was missing the Pooka. Easter had just passed, so of course he was busy with all that, but it was late Friday night, he should have had time at least one night right? These thoughts led Jack down same usual path, namely wondering why it bothered him in the first place; it wasn't like they were together, it was just sex, mutual pleasure… right?

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sight he'd been hopping to see for the last week, a single egg popping out of a hole in the ground and scurrying up to him. The egg was painted in the pattern of a Jack of Spades, it was Aster's way of calling him to the warren and the Pooka found the design downright hilarious, a reference to their first time together. Jack's heart did a little flip as he picked up the egg, he filed that away under 'figure out later' and walked out of his cave, launching himself into the air and urging the wind to carry him faster as he flew off toward Aster's warren. He arrived just under twenty minutes later, landing silently outside the burrow Aster called home. He opened the door to find the lights in the main room of the burrow were out, a light came through the partially open door down the hall that Jack knew was Aster's bathroom. Jack made his way swiftly through the burrow, he knew its layout well enough by now that the dark was no issue, shedding clothes as he went.

He had only just entered the room when he was swept into a furry embrace; strong paws pulled him against a soft chest, warm lips pressed hungrily against his own. Jack sighed into the kiss, a tension he had not realized he'd been carrying draining from him as Aster's tongue forced itself into his mouth, the slick appendage dancing with his own as it explored his mouth. Jack melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Aster' neck and his legs around Aster's waist, both of them moaning as their hard-ons rubbed together. Pulling away from the kiss Jack said breathlessly "Someone miss me?" In response Aster growled and pulled Jack back into the kiss, grinding his hips against Jack's as he did so.

Aster carried Jack to the bed and deposited the winter spirit on the soft blankets roughly. Jack bounced twice before settling on to his hands and knees; he was slightly surprised by the Pooka's haste, then again he himself felt the same hungry desire he'd felt in the kiss and in the way Aster held him, and something else too... He didn't have much time to think about that though as all thoughts were driven from his mind by feel of Aster's tongue at his entrance. Jack moaned and shivered in pleasure as Aster's tongue slid around the ring of his entrance before slipping inside briefly. Aster continued to prep the winter spirit for another minute before he straightened and moved forward, stopping in a kneeling position behind Jack.

Jack gasped at the initial pain as Aster pushed into him, he was far more used to it by now but it had been over a month since the last time and the Pooka was still huge. He let out a shaky breath as Aster buried himself completely, Jack felt incredibly full, Aster's member stretching him to his limits. He felt Aster stop, waiting. Jack took a deep breath and nodded, letting it out in a hiss as Aster slowly slid out and then back in, his strokes slow and deliberate. After a minute of that the pain had mostly gone, replaced familiar and enjoyable sensation of being filled; Jack nodded again. Aster started to pick up speed his strokes coming faster and faster as Jack whimpered and moaned, Aster himself starting to breathe harder.

Jack threw his head back and shouted as Aster found that place inside him that set every nerve in his body on fire "Right there, right there Bunny, oh yes!" Aster started going harder and faster, aiming for that spot with each thrust; he lowered himself down so he was parallel to jack. His furry chest pressed against the winter spirit's back and one arm wrapped around Jack's chest. Jack was moaning with each thrust now as Aster slammed into that spot at an inhuman speed, each collision sending a little shudder through his body. He could feel Aster getting close above him, his thrusts becoming more sporadic as he approached his climax. Jack moaned loudly the sound more high pitched then he would have preferred, not that he cared much at the moment as Aster's paw wrapped around his throbbing member and started pumping furiously.

Aster let out a deep growling moan as, with one last thrust, he emptied himself in Jack, thrusting lightly as he did so; each motion of his hips sending another spurt into the winter spirit. The feeling of being filled by the Pooka and the continued attention to his shaft were too much for Jack and he came hard, spraying all over the blankets and Aster's paw, his entire body spasming with each shot. Panting heavily Aster let himself fall to the side, pulling Jack with him. They both laid there panting, Jack's back against Aster's chest and one of the Pooka's arms still draped around Jack's chest. After a couple minutes Jack inched out from under Aster's arm, wincing slightly as Aster slid out of him with a wet 'pop', Aster shivering at the sensation, and made to get up.

Aster grabbed Jack's arm before quickly releasing it, his ears going back and a strange expression on his face he said "Ya know Frostbite…its late…you can stay…ya know, if you wanna."

Jack looked at him for a second, trying to judge what his expression meant. He seemed serious, and Jack was completely exhausted. "Alright." He said with a grin, settling back into the back, under the blankets this time.

Aster grunted in response and rolled over, the even sound of his breathing filled the room a moment later punctuated by the occasional low snore. Jack laid there for a few minutes longer, trying to make sense of many things and failing miserably. Finally he rolled over so his back was to Aster and drifted to sleep in the unusually warm, and very comfortable, bed.

**Ya, it was short, sorry but it just played out that way. Stay tuned for part 5/5 soon to see the EPIC CONCLUSION to this smut fest -_- Let me know whatcha think, like follow and review! ^_^ Love you all!**


	5. Call

**Sorry about the wait on this one guys -_- the writing took longer then expected cause I had to wrap it all up, and then the editing went longer then usual so it was just kinda every that could take long took long kinda thing. That being said I'm really happy with the way it came out ^_^ Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this lemon that just grew out of control! **

Jack gasped as he woke up sweating, a new experience for the winter spirit. He was warm, no he was hot, hotter then he'd ever been in the morning. As his brain roused itself further he noticed he was wrapped in a think fur blanket, probably the reason for this unusual heat. As more of his brain came back online he realized there was something strange about the situation…he did not own a fur blanket. Then it hit him. All at once he remembered where he was and realized that the fur blanket was not a blanket, but the sleeping form of Aster. Jack froze, why was he lying in Aster's bed being spooned by the Pooka? And more frighteningly, why was his heart practically singing in his chest? He needed to get out of here and think. Taking care not to wake Aster Jack slipped out of his arms and from the bedroom gathered his cloths from the hallway and left the burrow, taking flight as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

Jack's thoughts were nearly as turbulent as the winds in the upper parts of the sky as he made his way home. He as making a list in his head. 1. He had been having sex with Aster as a regular thing for nearly three months now. 2. In the last month Aster had not invited him over or made any contact and then told him he could stay the night. 3. The month before Easter he had seen a change in their relationship. They still had sex when they met up, that was the main reason for it after all, but Jack would often stick around afterwards either talking with Aster or just enjoying each other's company. Aster had even taken it upon himself to cook a quick dinner before sending Jack on his way on several occasions. 4. Jack had missed Aster during the month he had not seen the Pooka…missed him a lot. 5. Jack had been extremely relived to see Aster, almost a physical sense of relief. So what the hell did all that mean? Jack was trying to figure that out right when he was surprised by Tooth's shout of "Jack!" as he nearly collided with the fairy in the air above his pond.

"Tooth, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he pulled up before hitting her, shocked at her sudden appearance.

She blushed slightly "Did you know that I've been working with Bunny to develop a new type of chocolate that tastes the same but has half the sugar?" She asked, talking fast, even for her.

Jack looked at her slightly bemused "Ummm, no? What does that have to do with me though?"

"I had a bit of a breakthrough last night and I sent Baby Tooth to Asters with the formula for him to look over…" she said, her blush deepening.

Jack starred at her, still not understanding what this had to do with him…then it clicked. "Oh gosh. She…saw?" he asked, when Tooth nodded he added "is she…ok?" feeling like an idiot as soon as the words left his mouth.

Tooth looked at him for a long moment and then said sarcastically "No, poor thing's completely traumatized, little chance of recovery. Yes she's fine, came flying back positively shrieking about what she'd seen, told me and then flew off to the other farriers…who also started shrieking."

Jack was blushing so hard he was surprised he didn't melt from the heat that must have been radiating from his cheeks. "So, uh, are you here to yell at me?"

Tooth looked rather sad at his comment; she flew forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack with you…screwing…Aster I wanted to-" she began, the word 'screwing' clearly one she was not used to using.

Jack interrupted her there "Well…technically I'm not the one-"

"GAH! Dadadadadadadadadadada!" Tooth cut him off, clicking her tongue loudly and waving her hands. Pointing at him like a disobedient pet she said "NO!...no! I already have to deal with Baby Tooth; I don't need it from you too!" She said, her face red against her green feathers. "I wanted to warn you Jack…don't get attached to Aster. I've known him for a long time Jack, He's a loyal friend, and a wonderful guardian…but he doesn't get attached. He doesn't get close to people, not in that way, not since…not since he lost his people. I just don't want to see you get hurt Jack." Having spoken her bit Tooth seemed suddenly eager to be gone. She gave him quick hug and flew off, leaving Jack to mull over her words.

Jack flew the little way back to his cave, landing and walking into the small area he immediately fell onto the bed lost in thought. Attached…that worked he supposed, though he would probably have used a stronger word to describe his feelings for Aster. And now with Tooth's news… Jack buried his head in his pillow. He knew what this had been from the first moment, it was sex, friends with benefits, nothing more. Yet he allowed himself to hope, to trick himself into thinking it could possibly be anything more, that maybe the feelings he was developing for the Pooka might just be returned. He had been an idiot. Jack laid there on his bed for the rest of the day, through the night, and into the next day. That's when the egg arrived, painted like a Jack of Spades. At the sight of the egg something in Jack snapped; not again, not ever again. He couldn't control the feelings that caused him pain, but he could separate himself from the thing that caused the feelings. He got up from the bed and stepped on the egg, crushing its hollow shell to bits before going to the box where he kept all the other eggs Aster had sent him in that way, dumped them out on the floor and smashed them too.

An hour later Jack heard the soft padding of feet as they entered his cave, pausing for a moment at the entrance before continuing is a few more steps; Jack continued to stare at the well, giving no sign that he noticed his visitor. He heard Aster call out "Frostbite? Frostbite ya here?" Jack ignored him, resolutely staring at the wall. His whole body tense from the effort of not moving; maybe Aster would think he was asleep and just go away. "Frostbite you ok? Ya didn't show when I sent for ya…" please, just go…I'm sleep now go…GO! Jack thought desperately, he was holding his breath subconsciously. "Frostbite are you ok? Can ya-" 'crunch' Jack flinched ever so slightly and Aster stopped speaking at the sound of an eggshell crunching under the Pooka's foot. There was a brief pause in which Jack knew he was in trouble and then Aster exploded "What the hell Jack? Why'd you go and do this? What these googies ever do to you? Hey I know yer awake I can hear ya not breathing!" He shouted.

As soon as Aster started to shout Jack pulled his legs up to his chest, curling himself into a ball "Alright alright, I'm awake!" he shouted back, just wanting Aster to stop his own yelling. Quietly he added "What do you want cottontail?" ignoring Aster's questions.

There was a pause and then Aster took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. When he continued most of the anger was gone from his voice "I wanna know why yer smashin innocent googies, why ya ignored me when I called and why yer starin at the wall refusin ta look at me."

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he heard the anger drain from Aster's voice, he didn't want to fight with him it wasn't his fault really. " I don't want to see you...I mean I...I just didn't feel like going..."

"Bull-pucky. This" Jack couldn't see Aster pick up the handful of shells, but he could hear them being dropped back onto the ground. He heard every shell drop, every little cracking sound felt like a tiny stab to his gut "isn't just not feelin up to a screw." he hesitated for a long moment before saying haltingly "If its somthin I did just tell me instead of taking it out on the googies."

"You didn't do anything...you're not going to do anything..." the last part he said quietly, more to himself than aster. "I just didn't want to go and be your loading dock tonight ok?" Jack said pointedly.

"Didn't seem ta mind all the other times" Aster said with a sneer in his voice then continued "What do you mean 'not going to' and why the hell won't you look at me!" he said shouting the last bit.

"Because it hurts aster!" He yelled at the wall before rolling over and sitting up, fully looking at the rabbit now "because it hurts to look at you!" Turning to stare Aster in the eyes he finally let the Pooka see the frost trial down his cheeks, starting from the corners of his eyes. "And I don't have to come whenever you call. I'm not just some...some toy you can call up whenever you want to play. You have no right to come barging in here complaining about not getting some ass right when you want it!" Jack shouted, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

Jack saw Aster's eyes go wide, an expression of shock on his face. After a moment he said "Frostbite...I came here because I was worried..." he trailed off at the end.

"No! Don't you dare lie to me!" Jack yelled, rising to his feet shakily, pointing an accusatory finger at Aster. "You weren't worried about me. You were just worried about getting a shag. You just came because I didn't come when you called and you wanted to see what the holdup was. You're not worried about me...you're just worried about getting a piece of ass..." Jack spun on the ball of his foot and stopped to where his shoulder was now facing Aster. As he'd said before it hurt, it hurt seeing the rabbit and he couldn't do it anymore. The whirlpool of emotions crashing in his stomach was making him feel sick and the sudden bursts of anger made his head spin.

"I don't need you for quick shag Frostbite." Aster said, his voice surprised.

Jack snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself tightly "No? Then why is that the only thing you ever call me over for? That's all I seem to be good for...at least to you..."

"There are easier ways to get a shag then dealing with you Frostbite."

Jack's eyes went wide before narrowing into deadly slits; he turned to Aster as frost started creeping along the floor from where he stood "Oh? I'm not worth dealing with now? Not even good enough to screw anymore huh?" The frost had spread out under Aster's feet by now "Well if I'm not good enough then why are you even here? Just get OUT!" He shouted, a gust of wind rushed into the cave pushing against Aster whipping his fur every which way as he slid on the iced over floor toward the exit.

Aster braced himself against the frame of the entryway and said "That's not what I meant!' His shouting to be heard over the whistling of the wind in the small cave.

Snow was starting to mix with the wind now, collecting in Aster's fur as Jack shouted back "Ooooh I know what you meant! Tooth warned me about you and she was right! I want you out of my sight, out of my cave, and out of my life!" with that Jack summoned a particularly powerful blast off wind that sent Aster flying out of the room. Jack turned back to his bed, stopping at the edge he took a shaky breath, bringing hand to his face as he tried to stifle a sob.

He heard Aster's voice from the entrance of his cave and he closed his eyes in frustration, fresh tears running down his cheeks "What did the bloody fairy say?"

"What? Didn't the door hit you hard enough on the way out or were you just wanting to get tossed around some more?" he said harshly. He just wanted to be left alone so this pain could go away, this pain he didn't want and didn't feel he deserved.

"What. Did. Tooth. Say." Aster said, his voice determined.

Jack glared at the wall,the irritation anger and pain mixing in his stomach was making his skin rather tingly "She said to get out!" He said. He knew he sounded like a brat be he couldn't help it nor did he care; he just wanted the pain to go away and it wouldn't as long as Aster was there.

"I'm not leavin till ya tell me what she said ta make ya hate me." Aster said, the same determination in his voice, along with just a hint of sadness.

Jack sighed as another tear ran down his cheek, a puff of frost escaping his lips; it was obvious Aster wasn't going to let this go. ""She told me what I should have seen coming..." he said, the pain clear in his voice. His shoulders relaxed as he spoke the next words, a weight lifting from him. "I don't hate you..." he whispered "You...you'll just only ever want me for a quick screw and that's it...you can't help it, but I can't continue going on like that…"

Jack heard Aster walk forward, but was surprised when he was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to face the Pooka. Aster's face was unreadable; too many emotions crossing it at once for anyone to dominate long enough for Jack to identify it. He looked into Aster' bright green eyes, shining with an emotion he could not place. "Frostbi- Jack...It's not like...I don't just...you're more than..." Aster was fumbling for words.

"Aster please I don't want to hear it I just want you to-" Jack started, but was cut off as Aster's warm lips pressed against his own. This kiss wasn't the usual hungry kiss before a shag, it was so much more. There was a passion that Jack had never felt before in the kiss, emotions he couldn't identify with his conscious mind but he immediately knew he loved it. His eyes fluttered closed and he slowly wrapped his arms around Aster's neck as the Pooka's arms wrapped around his waist. They stayed like that for what Jack guested to be about ten years; when they finally broke apart Jack was breathless but not for the usual reason. "…do that again." He said, finishing his sentence. His brain finally catching up with the rest of him Jack said "W-what was that for?"

Aster grinned at Jack brightly and said "You know what." Before pulling him into a slightly hungrier but just as passionate kiss. Jack pressed himself against Aster as the Pooka held him tightly. He could hardly believe what was happening, nor how incredibly happy it made him that it was. Taking his hands away from Aster's neck Jack went to undo the buckle on his pants but Aster grabbed his hand "We don't have to-" he said before Jack cut him off with a kiss.

Pulling away for a second Jack said "I want to." And then his lips were back on Aster's. With a growl Aster deftly removed his pants, giving a quick playful squeeze to his already hard member. The hoodie proved more difficult to remove since neither of them was willing to break the kiss to get it all the way off. Finally Jack broke their kiss for less than a second as he pulled off his hoodie and flung it away before wrapping his arms back around Aster neck and his legs around the Pooka's waist, grinning as he felt Aster's own arousal against his own. Jack felt more then heard the rumbling growl in Aster's chest as he rubbed himself against the Pooka, sighing lightly himself at the sensation. He laughed into the kiss as Aster went to lower them onto his bed, the Pooka hesitating as he tried to adjust to the unfamiliar location; still it wasn't more than a few second before Jack was lying on his back on his bed with Aster's furry body pressed against his.

Aster broke their kiss after several minutes, smiling at Jack before starting to kiss and nip his way down Jack's body. Jack inhaled sharply as Aster's warm tongue ran down his erection once, continuing on past his balls and to his entrance. Jack signed deeply as Aster's tongue went to work, dancing around his entrance and preparing him for what was coming masterfully. After what must have been a moment he singled to Aster that he was ready. The Pooka got back on his knees, bringing Jack's legs up so that his feet rested on his furry shoulders. Jack gasped as he felt Aster slide into him, the Pooka's huge member filling him completely as usual; as soon as Aster was completely buried in him Jack brought his legs down and locked them around the Pooka's waist. Aster looked down at Jack with a pleasurable smile on his face and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Jack back and pressed his lips to the winter spirits lips once more.

Slowly Aster started sliding in and out, each thrust bringing a little involuntary squeak from Jack. As Aster increased his speed Jack started to grind his hips in time with the Pooka's thrusts, pushing back against him and drawing grunts from Aster. Aster's arms were pressing Jack slightly against his chest, his tongue exploring every bit of Jack's mouth. Jack was in complete bliss, he'd slept with Aster dozens of times but this was different this time, something that wasn't there all the previous times; this wasn't just a shag, just two people trying to get off, it felt like more. As little flashes exploded on the inside of Jack's eyelids he realized what it was; this wasn't just having sex, it was making love. Jack gasped as Aster found that place inside him "Oh moon! Right there Aster, right there!" Aster redoubled his speed then, aiming for that spot with each thrust and hitting it dead on each time. "Oh moon! Ngh! Aster! Oh Fu-!" Jack gasped out, each impact stealing the words from his throat, turning them into a wordless moan. Aster's thrusts were growing more erratic and Jack could feel his own climax building quickly, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, he was so close now, just a little more, almost there "Oh Aster!" Jack shouted as he reached his limit, spurting all over his stomach and Aster's, strand after strand coating them both as he gasped and shuddered in pleasure. Just as the shudders were subsiding from Jack's body he heard a low growl in his ear "Ah Jack!" and with one last thrust Aster came, filling him more with each thrust. His entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Aster collapsed to the side of Jack, landing heavily against the wall and slid down into the bed, panting. Jack winced a little as Aster pulled out so suddenly, panting heavily himself. Turning around Jack curled close against Aster's side, draping one hand over the Pooka's chest as Aster wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled him closer. They laid like that for a long time, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the other company. Finally Jack broke the silence "That was amazing." Aster nodded in agreement. Another couple minutes passed before Jack said "So…"

Aster looked down at Jack and asked "So?" They laid there a while longer, Jack running his fingers through the fur on Aster's chest while Aster rubbed a paw up and down Jack's back. Finally Aster said "Ya know, Fro-Jack, as nice as this place is, its kinda small…I've got a spare room in the burrow if yer interested…" Aster said fidgeting slightly, his ears going back as he offered.

Jack looked up at him surprised. "Did you just invite me to move in with you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, ya…ya don't have to obviously, I mean I was just offerin the spare room…Don't worry bout it, just forget-" Aster started backpedaling, his ears pressed flat against his head.

Climbing up onto Aster's cheat Jack cut him off with a kiss and said "I'm flattered Aster," and more than a little tempted if he was honest with himself "but I think we should take…whatever this is, slow."

Aster regarded him for a moment, his ears perking up a bit, and then smiled "You're probably right.

Grinning back at Aster Jack said, mimicking Aster's tone from two night ago "Ya know Aster…its late…you can stay…ya know, if you wanna."

Aster chuckled, shoving Jack lightly and said "love to." With that he settled down deeper into Jack's bed, wrapping his arms around Jack as he did so. Jack smiled, resting his cheek against the soft fur of Aster's chest and sighed contently, a smile playing on as his lips as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**There ya go! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, I know I had a lot more fun then I thought with writing this! Thanks to everyone who has read, followed favorited and had the guts to comment on it ;P I love you all! See ya next time!**


End file.
